El secreto del detective quien se comio mi pastel
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: hay un detective y tiene un secreto


**El secreto del detective, ¿Quien fue el que se comió mi pastel ayer?**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Death Note nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores. **

**Nota: es la parte en la que Light sufre anexia.**

Había terminado de leer todos los archivos de Yotsuba, como era costumbre ya todas las noches, L iba a descansar un poco y a comer una rica rebanada de pastel cubierto con doble capa de chocolate, cerezas a los lados y adicionado con mucha azúcar.

Se dirigió caminando L, para lo que era su paraíso: su refrigerador, pareciera como si una luz iluminara el refrigerador y unos canticos celestiales aparecieran, al momento de llegar a la puerta de este, y, abrirla.

¡Su pastel había desaparecido, esfumado, evaporizado¡ y otras mil formas de decir que ya no estaba su pastel.

La cara del detective en ese momento se pareció a la de un niño cuando han quebrado su juguete favorito, de tristeza, paso a furia al pensar en el inmundo muerto de hambre que se comió el pastel.

L camino a la sala en donde se encontraban todos los detectives sentados y discutiendo sobre el caso Kira.

Al llegar al lugar, solo se quedo parado viendo a cada sospechoso de la muerte de su pastel

Primero dirigió su mirada a Matsuda y pensó:

-Siii…, él puede ser quien se comió mi pastel, solo mírenlo, ahí, tan tranquilo como un estúpido viendo tantas telenovelas, de seguro solo esta fingiendo esa tranquilidad, él fue el asesino de mi pastel.-

Después dirigió su Mirada al señor Yagami

-o... ¿Tal vez fue el señor Yagami quien se comió mi pastel, solo hay que mirarlo esta tan gordo, de seguro es claro amante de lo dulce, posiblemente se comió mi pastel como venganza por haber acusado a su querido hijito de ser Kira, ¿pero? no podría descartar a Light, no convencido con ser Kira y burlarse en mi cara por no poder atraparlo, todavía me hace sufrir mas comiéndose mi pastel, sii… ya me lo imagino.

**Imaginación de L**

**-¡Siiii!, ja ja ja ja mientras el estúpido de L trata de saber,**

**¿Quién es Kira? Yo me comeré su delicioso pastel, porque yo soy Kira, soy un dios y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca ja ja ja jajaja-**

**-**Si es horrible… es un maniaco…!Es el asesino de mi pastel¡…aunque tal vez fue su estúpida novia, no ella no, no la mire por aquí el día de ayer, además la descarto totalmente, ser tonta no le ayuda…, no fue Misa ni Light, si no !Aizawa¡ con ese peinado afro puede esconder ahí facilmente las cosas, seguramente mientras yo revisaba los archivos, Aizawa entro en puntitas a la cocina, abrió mi refrigerador y escondió mi pastel en su pelo, se lo llevo a su familia luego burlándose dijo:

-Ese L no es tan grandioso como dicen me he robado su pastel y él no se ha dado cuenta jajajajaja- termino riéndose como loco.

Aunque tengo motivos para sospechar de Mogui también, seguramente él dijo:

-Soy tan calmado que L nunca notaria que me comeré su pastel, ¡nunca lo notaria! ¡NUNCA¡ -

-Pero todas son sospechas, tendré que investigarlo y dejar el caso Kira por algo más importante: mi pastel, lo mejor será hacer revisiones de los videos internos del edificio, del día de ayer para saber lo que estaba haciendo cada detective mientras yo revisaba los archivos de Yotsuba como siempre lo hago, así, de esa manera sabré quien fue el que se comió mi pastel- terminó de pensar.

L para caminar hacia el cuarto de seguridad, tomo el primer video, perteneciente a la cámara que apuntaba al cuarto donde se encontraba Matsuda.

En el video se podía apreciar a Matsuda con cara de enajenación, mirada desorbitada y cayéndosele la baba mientras veía su telenovela favorita, casi siendo ya media noche, y así, el video duro en promedio unas cuatro horas más hasta que Matsuda cayó dormido dejando el televisor prendido.

El siguiente video era perteneciente a la cámara del estacionamiento donde se apreciaba y se podía escuchar la conversación entre Light y su padre la cual L no pudo dejar pasar.

-Light, con todo esto que está pasando me he dado cuenta que casi no tenemos tiempo para platicar y como tu padre tengo que darte unos Consejos-

-¿Consejos?-

-Sí, Consejos-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Con Kira y que tienes novia, no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo de algo muy importante de sexualidad -

-Momento ¿qué tiene que ver Kira con eso?-

Para después apreciarse que los dos se subían al carro

-Lo primero que tienes que saber sobre el sexo es…-

-Haaaa ya cállate -

Fue lo último que se escucho del video por que el automóvil empezó a andar hasta alejarse del lugar.

-Definitivamente no fueron ellos se han ido el día de ayer como es su costumbre hacerlo cada día- pensó para sí mismo L

El tercer video que tomo era el de la sala donde Mogui duerme, efectivamente ahí se encontraba Mogui, revisando unos papeles, teniendo el video una duración de una hora para después apreciarse que este se acostó en el sofar a dormir.

-Como lo pensé, Mogui es calmado- argumento L.

El cuarto video pertenecía a la habitación de Aizawa, estaba vacía, no estaba ahí, luego L tomo el video de los pasillos tras verlos unos minutos se levanto y caminó furioso directo a donde se encontraba Aizawa y los demás miembros del cuartel.

-Tú, tú fuiste quien se comió mi pastel- grito exaltado.

-Ya sé que no fue Kira, ni el padre de Kira, ni el bueno para nada de Matsuda, ni la estúpida novia de Kira y Mogui no pudo haber sido él es calmado, fuiste tuuu- volvió a gritar L exaltado mientras le apuntaba a Aizawa.

-¿Kira...?- pregunto Light confundido.

-¿Que yo fui?, Bueno… ¿Qué? ¿Yo? - Pregunto Aizawa.

-sí, revise los videos de ayer y no estabas en tu cuarto y cuando revise los videos de los pasillos, ahí estaba justo en el primer video lo que te delato la sombra de tu ridículo pelo afro, caminaste hasta mi cocina con toda la intención de robarme mi pastel y llevárselo a tu familia-

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Porque a mi familia?-

-No lo sé, pero lo hiciste-

-Yo solo tenía hambre, todo el santo día aquí trabajando y sin comer, pensé que un pastelito menos en tu refrigerador, no lo notarias con todo los que tienes ahí, no hay nada de comer solo lo que está en tu refri, aparte tu viejito nos quita todo lo que traemos de comida, por tu "seguridad" , de milagro andamos vestidos-

Poco a poco L camino hacia Aizawa con cara de un verdugo maniaco, ocasionando que Aizawa se fuera encogiendo cada vez más

-Aizawa recibirás tu peor castigo por ese crimen-

-!Noo¡- grito aterrado Aizawa.

Mientras L sacaba algo de su bolsillo

-Que podrá tener L en su bolsillo, ¿Que me hará?-

-Acaso me obligara a ver un CD con unas clases extra avanzadas de matemáticas, espera, ¿por qué matemáticas?… o tal vez tendrá una máquina para cortarme mi pelo afro nooooo- pensaba cada vez mas aterrado Aizawa.

-Tu castigo será… será...se…ra…- se acercaba cada vez mas L.

De su bolsillo saco unas llaves.

-Tu castigo será ir por otro pastel- terminó por decir, mientras todos los demás se cayeron de la impresión por el castigo bastante duro de L que le impuso a Aizawa.

FIN.

**Al día siguiente….**

**-**¿Quien se comió mi pastel?,! Aizawa¡-

En otra habitación se encontraba Mogui con un plato lleno de morusas y un tenedor en medio de este mientras movía los ojos de un lado para otro muy sospechosamente y murmuraba

-soy calmado, soy calmado, soy calmado, soy muy calmado-

Esta vez sí es el

**¿FIN?**

JAJAJAJAJA…

**Esperamos que les haya gustado, como ustedes lo pidieron, una parodia de Death Note, no podía faltar de nuestra parte.**

**Es una recompensa de cierta manera por habernos atrasado en la publicación de nuestro fic La historia de L.**

**Ya que la escuela nos a quitado bastante tiempo del que en las vacaciones disponíamos.**

**Aceptamos opiniones, comentarios, críticas constructivas ó basura, espera un momento… basura No.**

**Nos estamos leyendo Att: SASORI.**

**Cuídense y que estén bien.**

**Att: OBITO.**


End file.
